Stress Relief
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Emu is stressed. Parad, being worried for him, asks Hiiro for help. Hiiro has an entertaining method for stress relief.


"Parad please leave me alone," Emu growled.

"I'm just trying to help," Parad argued.

"It would help if you'd give me some space to work."

"And just watch you keep stressing yourself sick?"

"I'm sure I can handle a normal amount of stress like any normal person. Now please go," Emu rubbed his head.

Parad rolled his eyes before heading out of CR.

Hiiro raised an eyebrow when Parad entered his office. "Can I help you?"

"Do you have any way to knock Emu out?"

"Short of drugging him or injuring him, no," Hiiro looked confused. "Why?"

"He is too stressed out."

Hiiro rolled his eyes, "Doctors are always stressed, it's normal. Speaking of which I have a patient to attend to." He started to head out of the room but Parad grabbed his arm.

"You do realize stress makes his game disease worse, right?"

Hiiro paused and waited for Parad to continue.

"As long as Emu wants me to exist, he's going to have game disease. I don't have the power to take it out of him. I've been helping manage his stress, occasionally taking over and making him rest, but he won't let me help him now."

"Can't you just take over him again?"

"Not only have I promised him not to control his body against his will, he's gotten to the point he can force me out."

Hiiro sighed, "A person has the legal right to refuse treatment." He thought for a few seconds before adding, "Let me take care of my patient then I'll talk to him."

A few hours later Hiiro approached Emu who was filing paperwork.

"How were your patients today?" Hiiro wondered.

"I really love working with kids but I kept getting ones that wouldn't stop crying," he pressed his fingers against his temple.

"Headache?"

"Listening to crying children for four hours straight will do that." Emu frowned, "What's wrong? You aren't normally one for small talk."

"Your bugster is worried about you," Hiiro admitted.

Emu sighed, "I'm fine."

"He makes valid points. You will likely always have issues unless you get rid of the bugster virus."

"I'm not getting rid of him," Emu turned back to the files. "Honestly even if I did destroy Parad, I don't know if it would get rid of all the problems. I've had it far longer than anyone else."

Hiiro looked thoughtful, "Well, you could try some antianxiety medication to prevent feeling too stressed."

"Already on them."

Hiiro looked around the room, noticing the nurses nearby, before he ripped off a piece of paper from the clipboard he was carrying and after scribbling something on it he handed it to Emu.

Emu raised an eyebrow looking at the note, "You can't be serious?" He met Hiiro's eyes. "You are serious? Well that's one way to relieve stress. Never thought you'd be so direct though," He chuckled.

"It's not like the idea has never crossed my mind. Though not for game disease stress relief," Hiiro led Emu back to his office.

Half an hour later Emu stood and helped Hiiro straighten his tie, "So Doctor, how often should I take the treatment?"

"Well, probably at least once a week, but it could be more if you feel you need it," Hiiro smirked. "Seriously though, how are you feeling?"

"Well I just had sex with the hottest doctor in the hospital, on his desk no less, I'd say I'm feeling pretty good," Emu finished putting on his white lab coat. "Really though, my headache is gone and I'm feeling much more relaxed."

Hiiro glanced at his watch, "I have a surgery in ten. I better get prepped."

"I think I have more screaming children to deal with," Emu chuckled.

"After work do you want to get some dinner?"

"Isn't the date supposed to come before the sex?"

"You should know I like my dessert first."

Emu rolled his eyes, "I'll be in CR after my appointments, so meet me there whenever you get done." He gave a short wave before exiting the office.

"You seem to be feeling better," Parad assessed as Emu entered CR.

Emu glanced over, "Did you really have to go to Hiiro about it?"

Poppy appeared next to Parad, "He was just worried about you."

"If I lose Emu who will I play games with?"

"You'd have Poppy," Emu answered lightheartedly.

"But you're more fun," Parad answered.

Poppy stuck her tongue out at him making the trio laugh.

They all turned when Hiiro entered, a sucker sticking from his mouth. Emu's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until it clicked, "I thought I just ran out of suckers for the kids."

Hiiro pulled out a portable game system, "You didn't notice you were missing this?"

Poppy and Parad looked at each other in confusion until Poppy noticed the switched name tags, "Why are you wearing each other's coats?"

Emu just shrugged as he took it off and handed it over to Hiiro, "Hopefully no one noticed. I'm sure if people thought I was Dr. Kagami your reputation would tank."

"Give yourself more credit than that," Hiiro took off Emu's jacket before smirking, "Just don't go performing any surgeries."

"What is up with you two today?" Poppy wondered.

Emu and Hiiro glanced at each other before chuckling and shrugging.

"Should I regret asking him for help?" Parad questioned.

"No," Emu shook his head, "He had some very good ideas. I'm feeling much better already."

Parad raised an eyebrow but decided to stay silent and just be happy he wasn't going to be losing his gaming buddy any time soon.


End file.
